


Lost Again: A Kylo Ren x You Story

by meh_for_less



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love/Hate, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, War, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh_for_less/pseuds/meh_for_less
Summary: War and pain and loss has stripped you of what you though was right, your love and passion for the fight. You are lost but you find love and friendship in the most unexpected of people.





	Lost Again: A Kylo Ren x You Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monsters: A Kylo Ren/Reader Story.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047900) by [Chan_dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chan_dragon/pseuds/Chan_dragon). 



> Hi everyone, it's been a while since I've written any type of fiction so I do hope I still have it in me. Please let me know what you guys think, all comments and criticisms are definitely welcome and I hope you all will enjoy! :)

A shot from a Rebel blaster charged by your head, not without leaving a gash up the length of your cheek. You screamed out in agony and rage, lifting your own scuffed up, bloodstained blaster and squeezed the trigger. A hole a foot across replace the blood, bone, and lungs of the Rebel scum who shot you. Elation and pride cocktailed in your head.  
One by one, you saw your brothers-in-arms fall on the battlefield; nothing gave you more pleasure than paying the Rebels their due. They took your home to make room for their precious base, they stole your brother away,( recruitment they called it, for the greater good of the galaxy), your father couldn’t maintain the fields and the herds with only your help and all the healthy, young people had gone off and joined the Resistance. Why would they do that? Couldn’t they see that the Resistance was destroying your home, their home?The world made no sense to you, how could it? You were only three.  
“Papa!” you cried. You could see him, through the hazy dusk and through, him and a man in a pressed grey uniform. Fire roared all around. The First Order had come to destroy the Rebel scum and a little more. The village was aflame, hellfire licked at your eyes and heart.  
“Papa, help! Please, Papa, please!” They couldn’t hear you screams. Papa was sad, his posture was small and sunken and pale, a cut on his face gushed red but reflected the flames giving the illusion that his face was melting away. He might as well have vanished all together…  
The man in grey held a white blaster to Papa’s head. A green flash…  
War returned to (y/e/c) eyes and shook you free of your reverie. The joy of your kill had ebbed and dull numbness took its place. You had killed a man and there was nothing special about him. He was a Rebel! Scum of galaxy. Your feet moved as if they belonged to another person. Fire sparked and burned around you, but your grimey white armor kept the heat at bay. Dirt crunched under uniform boots and the man with the hole in his chest drew near. A blaster lay limply in his hand. He laid spread eagle with his eyes empty and unseeing, the hole had bled creating a pool of blood in the center of the Rebel’s chest. You looked in, not seeing yourself but instead a beast of nightmares. Your hair clunge to the drying blood on your face, lips cut which was filling your mouth with the taste of blood and death, your death or the Rebel’s? Your eyes wide and frightened like the eyes of a wild animal who is ready to kill and to be killed.  
Those eyes shouldn’t have been yours.  
A glint caught your eye and you reached out towards the source. Your fingers picked up a dirty, simple gold chain from which hung a pendant. The pendant hinged open and in it you saw a photo of a little girl, the man, and a woman who looked to be his wife. Tears began to streak down your face until you sobbed openly and without regard for anyone who saw. You didn’t want to be here anymore, you simply wanted to be held by your father back home. You didn’t care about the First Order or the Resistance or the blaster bolts flying past your head, you didn’t want to be who you had become. They kill deserters, you thought, the ones they catch anyways. You looked around you, the fires were dying down and the madness was coming to its end. A few Stormtroops stumbled around looking for their alive comrades and killing any Rebel that was still breathing. Without hesitation, you slipped the chain around your neck which was well-hidden by your bulky armor. You picked up the closest Trooper helmet, slipped it on, and joined what was left of your platoon.


End file.
